Frequently, a fabric or other material is wrapped around a curved structure to thermally insulate the structure. However, structures presenting compound curvatures and other dimensional transitions present challenges. For instance, the fabric or other material may be prone to folding and pinching, and arranging the fabric or other material to insulate the radial/dimensional transition of the curved structure may cause the fabric or other material to wrinkle or lie bulkily proximate to the curved structure. Moreover, shaped or contoured thermal insulators are more complex and expensive to fabricate than flat panel materials, such as fabrics.